


Love

by FalconHorus



Series: When In Love [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> First published in 2005 - edited for posting here.  
> Tiny reference to part 1 in the series, When In Love.

The snow globe, she had gifted earlier, was sitting in front of her lover, who was looking at it with great admiration. She shook it once more, watching in awe as the tiny snowflakes made their way down again, settling around the Serenity replica. A smile played around lips as she turned the globe upside down yet again, getting lost in her own little world.

Inara had been gone for the better part of three days which she knew had been near an eternity for her little one. She could only guess what the young mechanic had done those past few days. Most likely she had spent much of her time in the calming surroundings of the engine room. Even for Inara it had been near eternity, she had missed her bubbly half dearly. But when her business transaction ran short unexpectedly she had used the opportunity to return a little earlier than she had expected, catching her shipmates sitting in the kitchen just after dinner. The plates and left-over’s were still covering the table.

She had cheerfully greeted the others, but had been more anxious to see Kaylee, who had been hiding out in the corner playing a game with River. The latter had caught her coming in, making her new friend aware of the companion’s presence after which Kaylee had flung herself in her arms. Much to her satisfaction her lover’s eyes had filled with wide-eyed surprise when she had pulled the gift, she had chosen to bring home for her favorite mechanic, out from behind her back.  
It had cost her quite a lot of money, a dinner and of course the service of companionship to get a hold of the precious snow globe currently being shook for the umpteenth time. When she had first heard of a man making these precious gifts she had contacted him as soon as possible, wanting to know if he could do one with a Firefly-class ship. Serenity meant more to Kaylee than anything else. Her love for the ship was unconditionally and everlasting, much like the love she gave Inara every day. Inara knew nothing could ever come between the ship and its mechanic, not even she. If something were to happen, the ship would come first, but Kaylee would not forget about her either. Of that she was also sure.

Everyone on the ship was aware of their relationship, some more aware than others, like Jayne who seemed oblivious most of the time anyway. The only one to be even more withdrawn when she was in the room with Kaylee was the captain, and he hid it poorly. He didn’t disapprove but as was his thing to do he did make comments about it on a daily basis, some in jest, some made to sting. And always she could sense there was something about him he wasn’t telling. Something he so desperately tried to hide from her, though failing miserably to her trained eye. She was aware of his hidden jealousy towards his mechanic, knowing she had accomplished what he hadn’t been able to.

She had seen him that night in the Japanese garden, hiding behind his tree. She hadn’t acknowledged his presence, chosen not to. She was happy with Kaylee, and hoped that he too would one day find that luck in a woman that wasn’t her.


End file.
